O que é Natal?
by Mari Owan
Summary: Primeira fic de death note, por favor sejam bonzinhos comigo! como seria o primeiro natal de ryuuzaki, sendo que ele esta preso a raito? uma história que não foi contada no mangá... presente de natal fic dedicada a ninachan! espero que todos gostem Yaoi


**Everything (Lifehouse)**

O Natal se aproximava, e apesar da ameaça de Kira continuar viva na mente, todos só conseguiam concentrar suas forças na compra dos presentes e nas festividades próximas. Ryuuzaki muito contra gosto tinha concordado em dar dois dias de folga para todos, claro todos com exceção de Raito que continuaria acorrentado a ele. O pai do menino tentou argumentar com o detetive, mas não teve jeito.

Enquanto os dias de folga não chegavam, todos continuavam centrados nas suas tarefas, e sempre que conseguiam fugir do trabalho compravam alguma besteira, mas como ninguém conhecia direito L, ninguém se atreveu a comprar nada.

Os dias se passavam e aos poucos todos iam se despedindo desejando boas festas para os dois acorrentados. Em uma tarde, só havia Raito e L na sala de investigação, ambos não se olhavam, muito menos se falavam. Quando o detetive arriscou.

-O que tem de tão bom no Natal?

Raito não respondeu, apenas desviou os olhos do computador para o encarar, esperava ver algum sinal de que fosse uma brincadeira ou um daqueles testes costumeiros dele, mas o que viu foi os olhos dele serio e curiosos.

-Talvez, porque por um dia você pode acreditar em coisas superiores como Deuses. Pode torrar seu dinheiro para comprar presentes para outras pessoas, apenas para vê-las felizes, é tempo de acreditar nas pessoas...

-Mas e aqueles que não tem nada? Como ficam... – Ryuuzaki interrompeu o outro, este mais parecia uma criança curiosa do que um grande detetive.

-É o tempo de renovar a esperança...

L processou as novas informações e depois voltou para o seus afazeres. Raito ficou curioso, quem não sabia o significado do Natal? Qual criança não ficava sentada na janela esperando o Papai- Noel passar?

-Onde você morava quando era pequeno?- não conseguiu conter a pergunta. Raito sabia que talvez na mente do outro, isso significasse que "kira" estava interessado no passado de L e que talvez isso aumentasse suas suspeitas sobre ele, mas não se importavam, sabia que não era o assassino e somente isso bastava.

-Num instituto...Já não te falei dele?- havia batido em L uma saudade de sua infância, talvez por aquele clima de esperança e tudo mais dera vontade de voltas a época que corria preocupado apenas com seus estudos.

Raito ficou ouvindo calmamente a história da infância do outro, quase sempre uma historia rígida e seria, o que o fazia entender um pouco mais sobre o detetive, mas não conseguia se conter quando ouvia as raras traquinagens do pequeno.

Já era noite e ambos decidiram parar por aquele dia. Foram ate o quarto conjunto, e Raito apenas deitou-se na cama enquanto L dormia profundamente na cadeira ao lado da cama.

-"Já esta na hora de você ver o que é o Natal..." – pensou ele antes de dormir em um plano para dar ao outro uma pequena festa de alegria.

Como o costume dos dois acordaram, e tomaram seus banhos com cuidado para não invadirem a privacidade do outro. Comeram o café da manha, Ryuuzaki na verdade comeu todos os doces que viu na frente, enquanto Raito apenas comeu algumas torradas e uma maça, ele sempre se perguntava porque sempre comia uma maça ao dia.

Durante as horas de trabalho ficou encomendando pela internet as comidas favoritas do outro, ou seja, milhões de doces diferentes, mas também pediu as costumeiras comidas dessa época. Sempre tomava cuidado para que Ryuuzaki não visse o que fazia.

-Raito-kun, suas chances de serem Kira subiram para 7 de novo, anda muito estranho hoje! O que me esconde?

Raito mudou de tela rapidamente, e sorriu nervoso e mostrou a tela. L apenas olhou desconfiado, fingindo acreditar que era só aquilo que o outro fazia.

O dia tinha se passado e o menino de cabelos marrons tinha conseguido adiantar muitas coisas do que deveria fazer, mas não sabia como montaria uma arvore em apenas um dia, ainda mais acorrentado ao outro.

-Ryuuzaki, vamos ver um filme?

-Mas e o trabalho?

-Todos estão descansando, porque nós temos que trabalhar?- Ryuuzaki ia descordar, mas raito apenas o puxou da cadeira. – vem tem um filme natalino totalmente idiota que você precisa ver para rir...

O moreno acabou se rendendo e seguiu Raito. O filme era entediante e o detetive acabou por adormecer, enquanto isso o outro aproveitava para montar uma das plantas como arvore de natal, sabia que não ia conseguir fazer uma maravilha, mas o que valia era a intenção. Acabando com a arvore, se esticou ate onde pode e mandou imprimir o cartão que tinha feito, o dobrou e colocou embaixo da "arvore." Observou o moreno dormindo no sofá e o levou para o quarto, colocando ele na sua cama, dormindo assim os dois juntos.

Ryuuzaki acordou na manha seguinte, sentia-se diferente, mais descansado e feliz. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos viu que não estava na sua costumeira cadeira e sim na cama de Raito e dormindo sobre o peito dele. Corou, e viu os olhos pretos dele o mirando.

-Ra...Raito-kun...

-Bom dia para você também!E Feliz Natal!- o suspeito passou a mão pelos cabelos negro do detetive. – você dormiu durante o filme e eu te trouxe para cá. Agora vamos que as coisas já devem estar chegando!

-As coisas? – Ryuuzaki ia perguntar, mas Raito negou com um dedo e sorria, era um sorriso dos que ele já vira, era verdadeiro e simples.

Esperou pela surpresa, o detetive nunca tinha tomado um banho tão rápido e quando a campainha tocou ele voou para atende-la. Não conseguiu deixar de se surpreender ao ver três tortas passando diante de si, alem de mais pratos de comida, algumas comidas ele não conseguiu identificar e apenas ficou olhando enquanto Raito contabilizava e via se estava tudo ali. A ultima coisa que entrou Ryuuzaki não conseguiu ver, pois raito tinha escondido no bolso.

-Como vai pagar tudo isso? – L foi ate o garoto e ficou o olhando retirar o dinheiro da carteira.

-Mesada não utilizada!- pagou e andou ate a arvore colocando o pequeno embrulho embaixo da arvore.

O detetive olhava tudo fascinado, sem saber como ele tinha conseguido armar aquilo tudo, mesmo estando acorrentado, uma duvida correu pela mente dele.

-" Se ele conseguiu fazer tudo isso sem que eu note, então as chances dele ser kira são..." – a voz de raito ecoou na mente dele _é tempo de acreditar nas pessoas. _

Ryuuzaki apenas ignorou todos os pensamentos sobre Kira, afinal era Natal. Apenas ficou observando a pequena decoração natalina da casa, que parecia ter ganhado novos ares somente com a pequena transformação.

-Obaaa!!! Torta... – disse L avançando sobre a mesa.

-Nada disso, isso aqui a gente só vai comer meia noite, será nossa ceia de natal. – Raito passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. – enquanto isso vamos ver filmes natalinos bobos!

Sentado novamente no sofá, L pode ver o pequeno presente embrulhado, se perguntava o que poderia ser, foi quando se tocou que não tinha comprado nada para o outro, tudo que ele nem ao menos sabia da festa, mas se sentiu sem graça por não ter comprado nada. Os filmes natalinos, realmente, davam sono, pois algum tempo depois era a vez de Raito dormir no sofá, o detetive quase dormia também, mas o pensamento ainda fixo em um presente.

Levantou-se e puxou seu laptop para o colo e ficou escrevendo uma pequena musica, assim que terminou mandou imprimir e colocou embaixo da arvore também e depois voltou para o sofá deitando no ombro do outro.

Acordaram já era tarde, mas ainda sim não era hora de abrir os presentes.

-Bom, não comemos nada o dia todo, vamos cear mais cedo. – Ryuuzaki sorriu com a informação do outro.

Foram para a mesa, L serviu o vinho e começou a experimentar as comidas que o outro indicava e lhe explicava o que tinha. Comeram até se fartarem, sempre conversando sobre trivialidades, coisa que ambos não estavam acostumados, e rindo, riam bastante, talvez por influencia do vinho, ou talvez apenas por estarem aproveitando a presença um do outro.

O relógio indicava que já eram 23:30, e eles já satisfeitos caminharam ate a arvore, ficaram sentados. Raito ansiava ver a reação de Ryuuzaki diante do presente. O tempo para não passar e ambos olhavam para qualquer canto da sala, para não mostrarem o quanto nervoso estavam. Quando as doze baladas foram ouvidas, o detetive não se agüentou e pegou o presente rasgando o papel todo.

O que encontrou dentro foi um panda de pelúcia, e no pescoço do panda havia uma corrente, nela havia dois pingentes, um dele era uma algema o outro um bolo. Sorriu divertido, realmente era o presente perfeito para ele, Raito ficou contente ao ver o outro rindo com tanta emoção e sinceridade.

-Para você… - disse entregando o papel, que estava dobrado, a Raito.

Ele pegou incerto e começou a ler, era uma canção muito bonita por sinal... E após ler a ultima frase do papel sorriu para ele, sentou no chão ao lado dele, que tinhas as bochechas totalmente coradas, o vez olhar em seus olhos e disse bem baixinho a tal ponto que até o vento teve dificuldade de ouvir.

-Bem simples disso ficar ainda melhor...

Levantou o rosto de Ryuuzaki, colocando uma das mãos em sei queixo e quando os olhos se encontraram, Raito beijou os lábios do detetive. O beijo foi suave, mas continha o carinho escondido que ambos sentiam dentro de si.

-Feliz Natal Ryuuzaki! – disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos negros, encostando a testa na testa do detetive.

-Feliz Natal! – disse ele feliz, sorrindo. – mal posso esperar pelo ano que vem...

Enquanto isso Raito apertava firmemente a pequena carta...

_**Find me here,  
Me encontre aqui,**_

_**And speak to me  
e fale comigo**_

_**I want to feel you  
Eu quero te sentir**_

**_I need to hear you  
Eu preciso te ouvir_**

_**You are the light  
Você é a luz**_

_**That's leading me to the place  
Que está me guiando para o lugar**_

**_Where I find peace.. again  
onde encontrarei paz... novamente  
_**

_**You are the strength  
Você é a força**_

_**That keeps me walking  
que me faz andar**_

_**You are the hope  
Você é a esperança**_

_**That keeps me trusting  
que me faz confiar**_

_**You are the life  
Você é a vida**_

_**To my soul  
pra minha alma**_

_**You are my purpose  
Você é meu propósito**_

_**You're everything  
Você é tudo**_

_**And how can I stand here with you  
E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você**_

_**And not be moved by you  
e não me comover com você?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?  
**_

_**You calm the storms  
Você acalma as tempestades**_

_**And you give me rest  
E você me dá repouso**_

_**You hold me in your hands  
Você me segura em suas mãos**_

_**You won't let me fall  
Você não vai me deixar cair**_

_**You still my heart  
Você roubou meu coração**_

_**And you take my breath away  
E me deixou sem fôlego**_

**_Would you take me in?  
Você vai me receber?_**

_**Take me deeper, now?  
Vai me atrair mais ainda?**_

_**  
And how can I stand here with you  
E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você**_

_**And not be moved by you  
e não me comover com você?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**_

**_  
And how can I stand here with you  
E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
_**

_**And not be moved by you?  
e não me comover com você?**_

**_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?  
Cause you're all I want  
Pois você é tudo que eu quero_**

_**You're all I need  
Você é tudo que eu preciso**_

_**You're everything, everything  
Você é tudo, tudo**_

_**You're all I want  
Você é tudo que eu quero**_

_**You're all I need  
Você é tudo que eu preciso**_

_**You're everything, everything  
Você é tudo, tudo**_

_**You're all I want  
Você é tudo o que eu quero**_

_**You're all I need  
Você é tudo o que eu preciso**_

_**You're everything, everything  
Você é tudo, tudo**_

_**  
And how can I stand here with you  
E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você**_

_**And not be moved by you?  
e não me comover com você?**_

**_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?  
_**

**Owari **

Presente de Natal para minha querida mana, Sónia Vogado, espero que ela e todo mundo que leu tenha curtido essa fic!!!!! Fiz com muito amor para todos vocês, claro que em especial para minha maninha mais nova.

Espero que todos tenham um ótimo natal e um prospero ano novo!!!!

Obs: desculpa ai qualquer erro, não deu tempo de revisar a fic!!! XD

Obs2: música: Everything ; banda: Lifehouse.

Querida Sónia adorei te conhecer e para mim é uma benção ter você em cada dia deste ano, só espero que possamos nos ver cada vez mais ainda ano que vem!


End file.
